


i'll worship like a dog (at the shrine of your lies)

by SafelyCapricious



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Shameless Smut, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SafelyCapricious/pseuds/SafelyCapricious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a small and dingy cabin, and Jemma and Ward are stranded. But the team should be there soon to pick them up. Probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll worship like a dog (at the shrine of your lies)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shineyma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineyma/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for the ever amazing and incredible and just really the best writer and friend a girl could ask for, Amy. Because you're supposed to give friends smut for their birthday, it's in the bylaws. 
> 
> Some parts semi-beta'd by the incomparable JD, because I needed hand holding and sex is hard, but I promise you that all mistakes are most definitely my own.

It’s a small and dingy cabin, only one room with an outhouse connected with a breezy hallway. Jemma is not looking forward to that eventual trip.

“Simmons, the radio isn’t working, see if you can fix it while I start the fire.” Ward orders, shoving the radio into her hands before crouching down.

She rolls her eyes and bites back the reminder that she’s not Fitz. Mechanics really aren’t her thing. A moment later she’s glad she resisted because it turns out that all that’s wrong with it is that the batteries got shoved in backwards – probably after it had fallen out of her pack when she’d tripped on that rock. She sighs, flips them around and hits Ward’s shoulder with it until he takes it.

He’s already got a fire going, so she crouches down to try to warm up a little while he radios the team. Her clothing is soaked through – his too. They really should change out of it, but if the team’s going to show up in five minutes then it would be more trouble than it’s worth. Especially since while they both have a change of clothes in their packs, neither has a change of coat and unless that has time to dry it’s just going to end in wet and cold.

She strips her gloves off and stretches her fingers in front of the fire. She hasn’t started shivering yet, which is a bad sign. If the team is going to take more than ten minutes to get to them she is going to have to recommend that they do at least try to dry off and warm up.

Ward is talking to May over the radio in sharp tones, but she doesn’t really care. It’s been a horrible day and she knows if she thinks about it too much she’ll break down, so she specifically focuses on trying to get full feeling back into the very tips of her fingers.

His voice cuts off and he stomps back over to her. “Simmons. It’s going to be twelve hours before they can get to us. Apparently there’s some sort of epic snowstorm and since we do have enough rations to last a week…”

She nods, wearily, and stands up, bracing herself against him when her knees protest. “Right then. We need to get into dry clothes and we should lay this stuff out to dry off as well. And we should eat and hydrate.”

He squeezes her hand and she offers him a tired smile. They both change into their dry clothes, padding around in stockings. They lay out their clothes before he heads to getting all the blankets and she sorts out a ration pack, using some snow from the porch in a pot for water.

Within thirty minutes they’re bundled together in all of the blankets, stomachs full. He’s stripped down to his boxers and she’s in a singlet and underwear under the covers, because they both agree that with their combined body heat it will get uncomfortably warm, but there aren’t enough blankets for another option.

She falls asleep curled against his chest, muzzily recognizing that he’s pressed a kiss to the top of her head before sleep drags her under.

She wakes up hot.

She’s still sprawled across his chest, but now his knee is wedged high between her thighs and he’s hot and hard against her hip. She frowns and tries to shift away, but his hand tightens against the small of her back and holds her steady.

He meets her eyes with an arched eyebrow when she raises her head, and she narrows her eyes. “Ward –“

“Jemma,” he returns with a smile.

She looks away from him, unwilling to be teased, and instead continues, “Ward, what time is it?”

He’s tracing circles against her spine and she can practically feel him grinning at her. “May radioed while you were asleep – there’s some to-do at the Hub and they won’t be able to get to us for three days.”

Her gaze swings abruptly back to him. “Three days?”

His other hand comes up to cup the back of her head, fingers tangling in her hair. “Three days, baby.”

She stops holding herself stiff and melts into him, humming happily when he bites at her lips. It’s been too long since they’ve had time away from the team – especially with his seduction of May and now his ‘crush’ on Skye. And it’ll probably be even longer until the next time.

He kisses her like it hasn’t been forever – like they have _forever_.

She pulls back after only a moment, not far, just so that she can cup his face and whisper, “I miss you,” against his lips.

He pulls her back into another drugging kiss before he pulls back and takes her hands in his. He kisses first one palm and then the other, and then he presses his lips to her knuckles. “I miss you too.” He doesn’t let go of her hands, keeping one pressed against his mouth as she shifts the other to rest over his heart. “You know I don’t really want them, right?”

He lets her tug her hand away so she can rub her fingers over his cheek bone before using it to tilt his head so she can kiss him again, with more intent. She nips at his lip, making his growl slightly at her before she rests her forehead against his. “I know. Just like you know I’m not going to leave you for Trip or Mike. Even if they are nearly perfect, physically.”

She’s expecting him to do something – but she’s still impressed when he manages to defy physics and roll her under him without disrupting the blanket cocoon around them.

He braces himself over her, knee tight between her legs and she arches shamelessly into the pressure. He leans down to kiss her, one hand by her head, the other stroking down her side. “And you are more than welcome to them, but if they try to take you away from me, they’ll die in screaming agony.”

His fingers slip under the side of her knickers, fingers curling familiarly into the flesh of her thigh and tilting her hips up. She hums and runs her fingers through his hair. “No one could take me away from you.”

He grins, sharp and fierce and holds himself inches away from her, their only points of contact his hand on her thigh, his knee against her sex and her hands in his hair. “I know. That’s why I said ‘try’.”

She tightens her grip on his hair and tugs him down for a kiss, he grins through the kiss and she can’t help but smile back. Before she can get distracted with the joy of having his mouth back on hers, however, he’s moving down and she’s tilting her head back to give him better access. His mouth is soft as he brushes over her pulse point and it sends tingles down her spine and makes her throb. Trying to shift her hips for friction does nothing as he easily holds her steady with a tightened grip on her thigh. He laughs against her neck before latching on with a sucking kiss. There’s a line, somehow, directly from her neck to her cunt as he sucks and she hisses and claws at his back. When he shifts further down he leaves her clutching his shoulders and panting.

As he moves down, his knee shifts away from her, and she whimpers softly at the loss. He likes to hear her, and although often it’s fun to make him work for it, she really has missed him and doesn’t want the delay of playing, not today. Not when it’s been _months_. Besides, she hasn’t been able to be vocal in her orgasms even without him – not on the Bus.

As he moves down he curls, keeping his hand high on her thigh and leaning in to mouth at her breast through her singlet. She tugs at his hair, knowing just how he likes it, and is rewarded with the edge of teeth and pressure against her nipple. His left hand keeps her hips tilted so she can’t grind against him, but she’s willing to forgive him for that when his right hand creeps down to cup her through her knickers.

Normally he’d make her beg for it and she’d resist, but she thinks she might go mad if she doesn’t get to feel him, so she lets out a breathy, “Please,” without prompting and is immediately rewarded with his finger slipping into her. His hand finally leaves her thigh after a last squeeze, and he uses it to shift up so he can help her pull her singlet off – then he’s immediately back on her, mouth hot against her previously neglected breast.

His finger pumps relentlessly into her as he gives her the heel of his hand for her to grind against, his other hand is cupping her breast, fingers feather light across her nipple and she arches, helplessly, into the conflicting sensation of fingers and teeth. He slips a second finger into her and teases her clit with his thumb for only a moment before she’s coming, nails digging into the skin of his neck as he soothes her through it.

He leaves his hand where it is but rests his chin on her chest to watch her face as she comes down. He’s justifiably smug, so once she’s caught her breath she drags him up to her mouth to leave a stinging kiss there. He rests his weight more fully against her with the move, which changes the pressure of his finger inside her and she has to break the kiss to whine.

He laughs against her mouth and she closes her eyes in pleasure for a moment. It’s been too long. When she opens them he’s watching her, pleased, and she curls her hands back up into his hair. “More, Grant, I want all of you, _now_.”

He plays with her cunt for a moment, light teasing touches as his fingers dart in and out, spreading her moisture around. Pressing equally light, playful kisses to her mouth he pulls back to smirk at her. “I want to eat you out until you’re begging.”

She bites her lower lip, conflicted. On one hand, she really, really wants his cock in her, but on the other…his _mouth_. She shifts her hip against his teasing touch and whines when he doesn’t give her anything to work with.

Then his mouth is back on hers, as he sucks her abused lip into his own mouth and licks the sting away. He pulls back just enough to say, “I want the taste of you on my tongue when I fuck you, baby.”

She’s convinced. “Yeah, yes, okay – go!” she says with a laugh and pushes at his shoulders. He, of course, takes his time, kissing her messily until she’s clinging to him and panting – only then does he break the kiss and pull his hand out of her knickers.

Her protest is cut short by him sliding her knickers down her hips, but then he’s following them down, kissing softly, and she winds her fingers back into his hair. She thinks she must lose time somewhere, because the next thing she knows his mouth is against her sex, tongue rubbing against her as he holds her still with one hand pushed against her stomach.

She lets go of his hair so she can hold the blankets up to see him, and even then she can only catch impressions in the dim darkness of his eyes as he feasts on her. Her arms give out when his tongue flicks insistently at her clit and he slips a finger in to curl and rub from the inside. Her second orgasm always takes longer, but he works her over completely, tracing designs into her wet cunt while he rubs her clit with his thumb and sucking her clit into his mouth as he fucks her with his fingers by turns. She comes with a moan, back arching and toes curling.

This time he doesn’t gentle her through it, instead he continues to fuck her with his tongue, finger pressing down at the flesh above her swollen clit. Just when she starts to come down his fingers move and rub and she’s coming again, the force of it ripping an actual scream from her.

This time his mouth leaves her, wet and throbbing and he’s looming above her. She releases the blankets she was holding in curled fists and reaches for him and then he slides his cock into her and she’s still coming and she arches and gasps and claws at his shoulders. She can’t catch her breath and she feels so full and – fuck, _fuck_ she’s missed him.

“Grant, fuck, right –“ he twists her hips and she cuts off with a helpless whine. His lips find her neck and she’s sure he’s mauling her, but each pull of his mouth makes her throb in counterpoint to the thrust of his hips and she doesn’t even care. She tangles her fingers in his hair and pulls and she’s not sure if she’s stopped coming from the last time but she thinks she’s coming again and –

His hips slow as she comes down, brushes kisses across her face until she’s regained the coordination to kiss him back. He knows her body just as well as she knows his, so once she’s back to herself she tugs his hair again and uses her other hand braced against the small of his back to twist her hips just so as she deliberately squeezes him. He loses his rhythm for a moment and she grins, does it again and is rewarded with him speeding up again.

She sets her teeth against his shoulder and bites, pulling at his hair and digging her nails into the small of his back until he’s helpless. He starts to fuck into her in earnest and she shifts her legs up his hips to give a better angle and then he’s coming. He goes tense, somehow getting harder in her arms before it all bleeds out of him and he collapses against her. He’s heavy, but she finds the weight comforting as she pets him through the aftershocks.

She uses the hand in his hair to tilt his head so she can lick into his lax mouth as he catches his breath. The first sign that he’s back is him kissing her back, the second is his fingers between them, rubbing around her clit. He’s softening inside her, but she likes that he’s still there as he gives her one last, small, orgasm with his fingers. He kisses her through it and she’s nearly silent, coming on a sigh.

They don’t move for several long moments, simply relishing being able to be together again, before she pushes at his shoulder. “Alright, up, I need to pee.”

He drops a chaste peck to her lips and pulls out – laughing at the disappointed whimper she can’t help but make – and then he’s helping to untangle the nest of blankets so that she can get out. The condom gets tied off and put in a bin in short order, and then he’s back, helping to her feet, running his hand down her back and guiding her towards the restroom. He's gotten one of his sweaters from his pack and has her wrapped up in it before she can so much as shiver. He’s always this way after he’s come, touchy and protective, so she doesn’t point out that while the sex was good she _can_ still walk – instead she accepts the help and kisses him softly again before disappearing into the restroom to take care of business.

When she comes out he’s remade the nest and helps her back into it before heading to wash up, it's cold and she burrows into the bedding happily, eyes following him as he walks away -- despite the chill he hasn't bothered to get dressed at all. He’s put water and some of their rations within easy reach, and she is munching on a granola bar when he emerges. He’s quick to come curl back around her, and she leans against him, happier than she’s been in a long time. She is enjoying fieldwork and she understands why he has to behave as he does on the team, but she cannot help but resent it for taking away the regularity of moments like this.

She breaks off bits of her bar to feed to him, sighing into the caresses of his wondering hands as he nips at her fingertips. “How many condoms do we have?”

He makes a face, some of the heat in his eyes being replaced by humor. “Only six, now, so we’ll have to be creative.”

She arches an eyebrow at him and mocks offense. “Are you implying that _I_ cannot be creative, Mr. Specialist?”

He smirks and kisses the offense off her face, before deepening his voice in mockery of his cover and saying, “I’m Grant Ward and I can make you come until you black out without using a single condom.”

She straddles him, pressing kisses against his face as she does. “Promises, promises.”

Several hours later he kisses one of her bruises and she sighs, snuggling in against his chest. “I like them, I do and you know it – but how am I going to explain the marks?”

He presses against some finger shaped bruises on her hips and smirks, smug when she moves his hand from her hips to the apex of her thighs to soothe the ache he’s started again. “You’ll think of something.”

(Three days later, Skye comes by the lab, and hesitates, her gaze fixed obviously on the large bruise covering the left side of Jemma’s neck. “You know that looks like a hickie, right?”

Jemma arches an eyebrow and says, “That’s because me and Ward spent the last three days screwing like bunnies,” but she can only keep a straight face for a moment before she brakes down and giggles. “I know it does! Isn’t it dreadful? Whatever Centipede used to make that base explode, it caused a lot of rock shrapnel, as it were.”

Skye laughs, slightly uncomfortably and Jemma hesitates, before saying, “You know I’m not – he’s very pretty but…kind of boring for my taste? I mean! Not for you or – oh drat.”

This time Skye’s laugh is honest and she pats Jemma on the shoulder, “It’s okay.”

Jemma wrinkles her nose and digs around in a draw before pulling out a small tube of arnica. “Here – I didn’t have anything to treat us in the cabin, and he’s always bad about listening to medical advice, but I know he must be just as bruised as I am. Why don’t you go see if you can talk him into helping him with some of the hard to reach bruises?”

The hug she gets for her efforts is fast and tight, and then Skye is disappearing with a bounce in her step. Jemma waits until Skye’s gone before pushing lightly against the hickie on her throat, shivering slightly at the memory. She’ll be revisiting that later, but for now she needs to work in her lab and behave as if she’s not delightfully sore from three days spent fucking her lover.)

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my writing tumblr [here](http://capriciouswrites.tumblr.com/). <3 Prompts are always welcome! Come say hi!
> 
> Also, please be gentle, smut always leaves me a little uncertain.


End file.
